La vie d’après
by Zerf
Summary: Harry à aujourd’hui 20 ans, après avoir battu le seigneur des ténèbres, un mangemort a tué Ron. Depuis se jour, il a refoulé le monde de la magie jusqu’au beau jour où…..
1. Chapitre 1 : Une journée bien chargée

_La vie d'après._ By Zerf

Résumé : Harry à aujourd'hui 20 ans, après avoir battu le seigneur des ténèbres, un mangemort a tué Ron. Depuis se jour, il a refoulé le monde de la magie jusqu'au beau jour où…..

Disclamer : Tous les personnage sont de JKR sauf ceux que j'inventerai et que vous verrez plus tard.

Auteur : Zerf

C'est ma première fan fiction a la quel je songe vraiment à la faire sérieusement. J'espère que vous me laissez des reviews.

Chapitre 1 : Une journée bien chargée .

Lundi, 06:00, une sonnerie retentit dans cette chambre au 1ier étage d'une maison dans la grande ville d' Edinburgh en Angleterre.

Le jeune homme couché dans le lit se réveille, chercher à tâtons le bouton de son réveil pour arrêter la sonnerie mais ne parvient finalement qu'a le faire tomber.

Il se lève tant bien que mal, ramasse son réveil et l'éteint.

La personne, se nomme Jay Fox.

Il se dépêche de se préparé et de s'habiller, il vérifie ses bagages car dans une heure, il par pour San Francisco en Amérique.

Jay descend, allume son percolateur et va chercher le courrier devant la porte.

Il prit les lettres et alla s'asseoir dans son salon sur son sofa sur le côté gauche qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est sur ce bord à l'extrémité gauche qu'il se sentait le mieux.

Il ouvrit la première des 3 lettres :

C'était une carte postal d'un amis et sa femme : Hawk et Léa, une jeune française particulièrement sympathique, blonde, yeux bleu, mince, elle avait tout pour elle. Hawk, lui était un brins, cheveux courts, un peu enveloppé tout du touriste modèle.

Ils sont en vacances en Italie, la carte postal représente la célèbre tour de Pise.

Cher Jay,

Nous espérons que tu auras notre carte avant que tu partes à San Francisco.

Nous passons de merveilleuse vacances, on a visiter pleins de musée et tout sa.  
On a été à Venise, Florence, La Toscane, Rome, Naples et j'en passe.

Léa a perfectionné son Italien, elle le parle super bien mais l'accent français reste.

Allez

Bisou, A plus !

Hawk et Léa.

Haaaaaa, c'est deux la pensa Jay, toujours en trains de voyager.

La deuxième lettre était une publicité pour des aspirateurs capable de nettoyer tout seul.

La dernier était son correspondant de San Francisco, qui lui souhaitait une bon voyage.

Salut,

J'attend avez impatience ton arrivée bien sur.  
Je ne pourrait malheureusement pas venir te chercher à l'aéroport, prend un taxi et va à la Transamerica Pyramid, c'est la que je t'attendrais.

Amitiés,

Bobby.

Jay regarda l'heure, 06:20, il zappa un peu sur les chaînes sans grand intérêt, et pensa un peu a sa vie et à la raison de son départ.

Son aller pour San francisco, oui, car il n'y a pas de retour, il le fait car il veut y vivre.

Il espère recommencer sa vie loin de l'Angleterre qu'il déteste depuis ses 17 ans.

Une histoire douloureuse qui ne refait renaître en lui que de mauvais souvenirs.

Avant, il s'appelait Harry Potter, il était célèbre pour la cicatrice qu'il a sur son front, seul vestige de son terrible combat contre Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lors de la bataille final comme il l'appelle, sa se passait lors de sa 7e année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'angleterre.

Harry, venait de tuer le dramatiquement célèbre mage de la terreur, mais peux de moment après, un mangemort nommé Lucius Malfoy tua son meilleur amis Ron Weasley.

Harry tua bien sur le meurtrier mais depuis il renia tout le monde de la magie.

Son ancienne meilleur amie, Hermione Granger, il ne sais même pas si elle a survécue, si elle est vivante, ce qu'elle est devenue.

Changer de nom et de prénom, c'était pour essayer d'oublier se qu'il était arrivé.

Repenser à tous cela ne fit que renaître des douleurs depuis longtemps enfuies.

( HS : Donc comme vous l'avez compris : Jay Fox Harry Potter, pour continuer l'histoire, je continuerai à l'appeler par Jay. Bonne Lecture ).

06:25, Jay se verse une tasse de café ,prend le journal et regarde quelques articles au hasard.

…Triples meurtres à Londres : Un père de famille assassine ses 2 enfants et sa femme avant de s'enfuir...

…Concours : Gagner un voyage en Chine…

… Une perruche qui fais du ski nautique…

Un 'flash' dans la tête de Jay se produisit, une perruche qui fais du ski nautique, c'était vraiment absurde mais il semblait déjà avoir lut ou entendu quelques chose du genre.

Il chasse cette idée de son crane et se dépêchât de finir son café.

A 6:35, il appela un taxi, apporta ces bagages devant la porte et le taxi arriva, tous cela en 5 minutes.

Le chauffeur, n'aida même pas l'ex-sorcier à monter ces bagages et il se trouva qu'il était fort désagréable.

Arrivé devant l'aéroport, il se décida à activé car il finirait à rater son avion.

Il fit tous se qu'on doit faire dans un aéroport, passa ces bagages au control,…  
Arrivé devant la file qui faisait vérifier leurs places il se trouva entre un américain ( il le reconnu par son accent ) et devant une chinoise ou une japonaise.

Dans l'avion, sa place se trouvais vers le milieu de l'avion.

L'avion décolle tous se passe bien, Jay lit un livre sur la culture américaine quand soudain, l'avion tourne brusquement vers le droite. Son voisin, un homme assez corpulent est projeté sous le choc contre Jay qui se cogne contre quelques choses il n'a pas eu le temps de voir se que c'étais, mais il était inconscient se qu'il se souvient c'est le poids de l'homme sur lui et du choc contre l'objet.

Voilà, ici est terminé le premier chapitre de cet fanfiction.

Laissez vos reviews je les attends avec une super impatience .

A bientôt,

Zerf


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une connaissance retrouvée

_La vie d'après._ By Zerf

Résumé : Harry à aujourd'hui 20 ans, après avoir battu le seigneur des ténèbres, un mangemort a tué Ron. Depuis se jour, il a refoulé le monde de la magie jusqu'au beau jour où…..

Disclamer : Tous les personnage sont de JKR sauf ceux que j'inventerai et que vous verrez plus tard.

Auteur : Zerf

Message : C'est ma première fan fiction a la quel je songe vraiment à la faire sérieusement. J'espère que vous me laissez des reviews.

Chapitre 2 : Une amitié retrouvée.

Harry, Harry !

Oui oui je suis la cria Jay en se réveillant !

Jay regarda d'où venait la vois mais vit que ce n'était pas lui qu'on appelait, mais c'était une femme qui cherchait apparemment sont mari et qui de tout évidence venait de le trouver car elle venait de sauter sur un homme quelques rangées plus loin.

D'après les vibrations que Jay sentît, l'avion volait toujours.

C'était vraiment le désordres, des valises ouvertes dont le contenu était éparpillé un peu partout jonchait le sol.

Tout autour de lui, des gens criaent, bougeaient,…

Jay demande au voisin qui lui était tombé dessus ce qui c'était passé.

'' J'vous d'mande pardon, de vous être tombé dessus'' dis l'homme, j'ai demandé qu'on vous soigne.

Merci répliqua Jay, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser entrer une personne qui ne devait pas s'être lavé depuis au moins un mois car il était noir de saleté à certains endroits et il sentait la crasse, le vin et la chaussette brulée. Il se demande comment il n'avait pas sentit cet odeur plutôt. Mais l'homme, lui avait quelque chose de familier.

L'avion a fait une embardée si on peu dire sa pour un appareil qui vol reprit le crasseux ( HS : j'avais trop envie de dire sa :o) ).

Il y a eu des chutes un peu partout, des gens blessés, ….

Jay se leva et rangea une de ces valise qui s'était ouverte.

Tous ces moldus prononça l'homme à sa gauche, celui qui lui était tombé dessus.

Je vous demande pardon se précipité a dire Jay.

Il avait distinctement entendu le mot moldu, cet homme était il un sorcier ?

Je, je n'ai rien dit prononça son voisin, je m'appelle Ding !

Jay, Jay Fox dis le jeune de 20 ans en serrant la main crasseuse de l'homme.

Ding, il avait déjà entendu ce nom et il avait très bien entendu le mot moldu, tout cela est très bizarre, il a renié le monde de la magie et il ne veut pas y revenir.

Une hôtesse de l'air passa entre les rangées pour s'excuser, répondre au questions et demander si les passagers nous voulais pas une boisson ou quelques choses à manger gratuitement.

Notre compagnie et notre personnel d'aviation vous adresse les plus sincère excuse pour le petit incident qui est survenu, voulez-vous quelques chose pour boire ou manger ? Cet offert par notre compagnie proposa la femme à Jay.

Il prit un coca-cola ( HS : vive la pub :-P ).

Son voisin lisait un livre mais s'était tourné de telle façon ) à se qu'on ne voit pas le titre ou la couverture mais d'après les ronflements que produisait Ding il était visiblement endormi.

Sentant son adrénaline monté, Jay se leva pour voir par dessus l'épaule de la personne se que s'était.

Il prit le livre et lut : ''Apprendre en 10 leçons comment acheter/vendre des objets magiques volés sans se faire arnaquer''.

Jay lâchas le livre, il était horrifié : Il avait entendu cet homme parler de Moldus et il avait un livre du monde de la magique. Sans plus aucun doutes, Jay était sur que cet homme était un sorcier.

Ding se réveilla sous le petit cri que Jay avait poussé et vit qu'il n'avait plus son livre mais qu'il se trouvait au pied de Jay, alias Harry Potter.

Vous ! menaça Jay en montrant du poing avoué que vous êtes un sorcier.

Oui c'est cela mais

QUE FAIS VOUS LA pesta Jay en attirant les regards de personne aux alentours.

Ce n'est pas si simple d'expliquer répondit Ding mal a l'aise en jetant des regards furtifs vers les gens qui les regardaient.

SI C'EST SIMPLE criait à présent Jay VOUS ME SUIVEZ N'ECES PAS !

Mais il se rendit compte que tous les regards était tournés vers eux. Gêné, le jeune homme se rassit mais jeta un regard noir à Ding en attendant qu'il réponde.

Oui, je vous suis, je m'appelle Mondingus Fletcher.

Mais je vous connais ! Dumbledore me fait encore de la surveillance, je ne craints aucun danger je ne fais plus partie du monde de la magie, j'ai donné ma baguette à Dumbledore et je suis partit pour toujours.

Albus est mort tué par un professeur de Poudlard dis tristement Mondingus.

Quoi ? Qui ? Rogue ?

Non ce n'est pas Severus, c'est Rubeus Hagrid.

Quoi, mais c'est totalement absurde dis Jay en pensant qu'on lui faisait une farce de très mauvais goût.

Après la mort de Graup sont frère tué par Severus rogue, Hagrid n'a plus eu aucune confiance dans les sorciers Dumbledore a essaye de le faire résonné mais Hagrid la frappé telement fort que Dumbledore s'est retrouvé projeté à 10 mètres.

Il a tué aussi Rogue et il est retourné chez les géants.

C'est totalement insensé Hagrid ne ferait pas de mal à Dumbledore c'est c'est impossible.

Non, c'est vrai.

Mais que faites vous la ? Vous me suivez ?

Non, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, j'aillait chez quelqu'un qui habite à San Francisco.

Jay pensa que Ding lui avait mentit mais quand il allait répliquer une vois ce fit entendre

'Attention, merci d'attacher vos ceintures nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport San Francisco Intl. '

Jay sorti de l'aéroport en direction de la tour en forme de pyramide et la trouva facilement.

Salut ! lança Bobby Bon voyage ?

Pas tellement et il expliqua le problème avec l'avion

Bobby montra la maison que Jay avait acheté, elle était superbe comme sur les photos que le vendeur lui avait fait parvenir par e-mail.

Il alla directement se coucher, décidément cette journée était très chargée.

Voilà, ici est terminé le premier chapitre de cet fanfiction.

Laissez vos reviews je les attends avec une super impatience :o.

A bientôt,

Zerf


End file.
